My Friend Mo Chara
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Aoife is growing up with Barbra and her many vigilante friends, and makes several other friends along the way as well. However an old villain is back, with his heart set on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**So i started to continue Aoife's story! realy i wanted to skip to when she's a teen but there's all this stuff that happens prior to her becoming a viglante! So i started to writing this :D**

**To be technical i started writing this awhile ago but they were just random chapters to a story i didnt have so now i'm constructing one! This is a sequel to Sweet Dreams! :D This will contain MANY characters from the DC Universe that i feel should be shown more.**

**The setting is also... after when all the series ended and before the reboot. this is written like the reboot never happened and everyone went on with their happy lives. **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. Sorry if the first chapter is a bit slow**

Chpt.1

**Deifiúr Sister**

"S-stop!" exclaimed Aoife as she tried to scramble away. Tears were in the corner of eyes, as she continued to struggle against the woman who had her pinned to the ground.

"Never!" the woman exclaimed.

"P-Please!" Aoife shouted.

"It sounds like you're killing her." Barbra informed as she wheeled into her living room, where Stephanie Brown was tickling Aoife.

"Because I'm gonna tickle her to death." Steph smirked as she continued to tickle Aoife, making the girl laugh harder.

"Steph!" she exclaimed, and the current Batgirl finally stopped tickling her.

They were in one of Oracle's hideouts. Steph had just came back from a mission and Aoife was sleeping, practicing her abilities, while waiting for Steph to get back.

"Stephanie, can you take Aoife home? I'm going to be late." Barbra informed and Steph nodded.

"Sure thing, O. C'mon Tink. Time to hit the road." Steph smiled as she grasped onto Aoife's hand and walked out to her car.

Tink was Stephanie's personal nick name for Aoife due to the two watching Disney movies together, and Aoife being obsessed with Tinker Bell's character. Plus, Steph teased Aoife that she and Tinker Bell were the same small size.

Aoife had been living with Barbra for about three months, and she was loving every moment. Stephanie was almost like her adopted sister, and she was friends with many members of the Birds of Prey. She was going to a public school in Gotham. William F. Elementary school.

Unfortunately, there she didn't have many friends. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The teachers liked her, and if kids needed an extra for kick ball, they'd ask Aoife, and she'd play, but she was _very _anti-social. She would often sit alone on one of the benches in the recess yard, and read.

Steph pulled the car up to Barbra's house. A nice place in the better side of Gotham.

"Better rest up. O would kill me if I let you stay up on a school night like we did that one time." Steph informed as she walked up the flight of steps with Aoife, heading to the little girl's room.

Steph opened the door, and Aoife headed to her closet to put on her pajamas.

The room was painted green and blue. Her bed spread matched the colors. There was a small desk with a hardly used laptop on it, and a shelf with tons of books.

On top of Aoife's bed were several Teddy bears that Aoife would play with. Each named after an Author of a book.

Aoife snuggled into her bed, holding her favorite teddy bear (Salinger) and Steph gave her a hug.

"Night, Aoife. I'm going to head home. My mom's probably worried." Steph informed, as she started to slip out of the room.

"Night, Steph." Aoife smiled, and then slipped off into her dreams.

_"Time's a ticking. Time's a ticking. Tick tock tick tock." Aoife was surprised when instead of appearing in front of her Maimeó to practice her abilities more. No, something was wrong. And her dreams were alerting her to it. _

_Aoife looked to see a man sitting in front of a computer. She could only see his back, but the screen had Oracle's green symbol on it. _

_"Time's a ticking. Time's a ticking. Tick tock tick tock." The man sounded crazed, his voice sounded as if it hurt to talk. _

_Aoife was unsure what to do. She knew that it was impossible for him to see, feel, or hear her, but why did her dreams show her this? What was the importance. _

_"Tap tap tap. Click click click. Tick tock tick tock." He chuckled. Then reached for a phone and dialed a number. "I am in need of your services." He informed. "Yes I will pay you dearly." There was a pause and Aoife couldn't hear what was being said. "I will give you further information via computer, Mr. Wilson." He then hung up the phone and continued to sing,_

_"Time's a ticking. Time's a ticking. Tick tock tick tock." _

Aoife felt herself get pushed out of her dream and she woke up. In her face was another person's face. One that she never saw before.

Aoife let out a surprised scream and then swiftly went to punch the person in front of her. However, the person caught Aoife's hand with eerily effortless and smooth speed, and had a strong grasp.

"W-who are you!" Aoife exclaimed. Now that she had slightly settled down, she noticed that there was an Asian woman about Steph's age with short black hair and all-knowing brown eyes.

"Calm yourself." She said gently. "I did not mean to startle you." The woman gently released her grasp on Aoife's hand. "I am Cassandra Cain. I am looking for Barbra Gordon." She informed, and Aoife's eyes widened. She had never seen Cassandra in her dreams, but she had heard of her.

"I'm sorry I screamed." Aoife informed apologetically. "I don't know when Barbra is getting back. She said that she was coming home late." She added.

Cassandra nodded, but then looked at Aoife curiously.

"Who are you?" she inquired.

"I-I'm Aoife." The small girl answered. "Barbra kinda adopted me. It's a long story." Cassandra nodded. "So, what did you wanna ask Barbra?" Aoife questioned.

Cassandra's face seemed to sadden a bit. Her eyes looked away at an unimportant spot on the wall.

"I missed my home." She whispered. "I was going to ask if I could… live her." Cassandra informed in a small voice. "If she will allow me."

Aoife hung around Dick enough to know when it was a good time to hug someone. Aoife wrapped her arms around the woman, squeezing.

"I'm sure Barbra will let you stay here. Why would she kick you out? Don't look so sad." Aoife said with a smile. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Aoife, I can hear you talking. Steph better not be-" Barbra trailed off as she saw Aoife hugging Cassandra when she opened the door.

"Hello Barbra." Cass said with a small smile on her face.


	2. Crazy glan as a mheabhair

Chpt.2

**Crazy glan as a mheabhair**

Aoife liked people. It was strange, because she was so anti-social at school, you'd think that she would want to get away from people. However, she loved how people interacted, how they walked, how they talked, how they looked. People were all different.

So when Barbra agreed to let Cassandra stay, Aoife was over joyed. She would have stayed and talked to Cass all day if she didn't have school the next morning.

Aoife would walk herself to school every morning.

The morning was a bit cool. Aoife was dressed in dark jeans, black boots, and a green sweater. Her hair was in a single braid with two bits of curls framing her face due to it not fitting in the braid.

Her black back pack was resting comfortably on her shoulders, and she was carrying Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief under her arm.

As she walked, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she turned her head around to see Jason Todd walking behind her.

"Hello Jason." Aoife smiled, and the murderer walked up next to her with his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Hey Kid." Jason said with a smile.

Aoife and Jason had a good relationship, which was strange considering the man murdered her father, but that was a subject of its own entirely.

"How are you?" Aoife inquired, looking up at the tall burly man. She felt safer when she was around him. To be honest, she always felt safe when around the batfamily, but Jason just _looked _like the type you didn't want to mess with.

"Can't complain." Jason shrugged. "How about you?"

"I'm really happy. Cassandra is now living with Barbra and I." she informed.

"Cassandra as in the ninja chick?"

"Yup." Nodded Aoife, and Jason chuckled.

"Well that sounds cool." His face then got more serious. "Hey, Aoife… you didn't dream about me last night, did you?" he questioned.

"No." she informed shaking her head. "No offense, Jason, but I don't want to watch you when you work. It's… kinda scary." She answered, and Jason nodded.

"Alright Kid, I just wanted to make sure."

"Bad, huh?" Aoife questioned, and Jason sighed.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Aoife inquired, and Jason looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Depends what it is."

"Well… last night I had a dream, and there was this man sitting in front of a computer. He had brown hair, but I couldn't see his face. he sounded crazy. He kept saying: 'time's a ticking tick tock tick tock' and stuff like that. He then called a guy referring to him as Mr. Wilson, and that he needed his services and he'd pay, and he'd give the guy the needed information through the computer. After that, he hung up and started to just chant words again." Aoife explained. "Do you… know anyone like that?"

Jason hummed softly, thinking. He then looked at Aoife.

"Can't say that I do. However I know two people with the last name of Wilson. Both are as evil as evil can get. One was my tenth grade science teacher, the other is a man who is an hired gun/murderer/mastermind, Slade Wilson. Slade's given Dick a run for his money several times." Jason informed.

"Do you think that's who the tick tock crazy guy was contacting?" Aoife questioned, and Jason shrugged.

"It could be, but contacting Slade isn't the most easy thing to do. Also, there are tons of people with the last name of Wilson." Jason stated, and Aoife sighed, but smiled slightly.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I just found it strange because usually I go to my grandmother and not some random guy in my dreams, meaning whatever I dreamed must've been important."

Jason messed with her hair with a small chuckle.

"Don't brood so much, kid. It's never a good trait to have. I'm sure everything'll turn out fine." Jason informed, then pat her back when they reached her elementary. "Now get to school." He smirked.

"Bye Jason." She smiled as she headed into her school.

"See ya around, Kid." Jason said with a small smile. However, the moment the young girl was out of sight, Jason's small turned into a serious frown, and he headed toward his hide out.

As he entered his hideout, there sat a man with cuts and blood all over his body, and he was handcuffed to a chair.

"Alright Buddy." Jason said with an evil smirk. "I know you saw me kill your friends, and why didn't I kill you? You must be wondering that. Truth is, you looked a lot more intelligent than the others, and I'm a fan of information."

The man groaned in pain against the gag that was tied around his face, and whimpered.

"Don't worry babycakes, daddy won't hurt you if you tell him what he wants to hear." Jason chuckled evilly as he untied the gag on the man's mouth.

"G-go to… hell." The man grunted out painfully, and Jason slapped the man's face, making him cry out in pain due to previous injuries.

"Now that was _very _impolite." Jason stated, as if he were scolding a child. "That was the thanks I get for not killing you last night?" Jason questioned, then pulled out his gun, twirling it around his fingers.

"Y'know what? I should just kill you now. Being so mean to me and all." Jason glanced at the man, and noticed how he was scowling at him. Jason's smirk grew wider. "No, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You just want the pain to end." Jason placed his gun on the table, then pulled out his knife.

"So, maybe more torture then, hmmm? Maybe I should start with your fingers. I cut each one in three pieces. Then I'd get your toes. Maybe then I'd go for something a bit more precious." Jason chuckled when the man whimpered.

"That doesn't sound like much fun, does it?" Jason questioned. "Well then again, it wouldn't be fun for you, but it'd be a hell of a lot fun for me."

"Y-you're crazy." The handcuffed man stuttered, completely terrified.

"Some say. But, if you want to start calling me names…" he grasped one of the man's fingers and placed his knife near it.

"No! I'll tell you anything man! Anything!"

"Anything hmmm?" Jason questioned. "Well… let's see. What do I want to know. Ah, I got it. Who is Batman?" Jason questioned, and the handcuffed man was in hysterics.

"C'mon man! Be reasonable! I don't know that! Nobody knows that!" he exclaimed.

Jason shrugged indifferently.

"Well, I suppose you're right." He chuckled. "Wait, I know what I want to know." His face got serious.

"What do you know about Slade Wilson's whereabouts?"


	3. Loneliness Uaigneas

**Many thanks to imaninja for helping me with bonding time with cass :) Also, a special thanks to scotty1609 for politely pointing out that i was spelling Barbara's name wrong. Woops. So thnak you so much! **

**Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think :)**

**Constructive cristism is always welcomed :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

**Loneliness** **Uaigneas**

School went by fast for Aoife. It was a productive day for her. She read majority of her book, she got a B on her Math test, and she played kick ball at recess with some kids who needed an extra.

However, she couldn't help but feel a bit… well she honestly didn't know how to describe it. She felt… empty almost.

When the kids who needed an extra for kick ball approached her, they seemed nervous to talk to her.

_Am I scary? _Aoife thought to herself, sadly. _I don't think I'm that scary. And I'm not intimidating. I'm the smallest one at school. _She felt lonely.

The small girl started on her way home, still pondering about school, when she noticed Cassandra waiting for her.

"Hello Cassandra." Aoife smiled as she ran up to the woman. "What are you doing here?" Cassandra walked with Aoife down the street.

"Barbara said that I should walk you home. She worries for you." Cass informed gently, and Aoife smiled.

"She's always really protective of me. It's… nice how she's like a real mom to me." Aoife said with a small smile. Cassandra grinned slightly, understanding exactly how Aoife felt. Barbara acted as a mother to the young woman as well.

"How did you and Barbara meet?" Cassandra inquired.

"Well, I kinda found out about the secret identities of everyone, and Dick helped me and Bruce started looking for a family for me, and Barbara adopted me." Aoife shrugged. She then explained her abilities to Cassandra. The girl was surprised how her story didn't seem to shock Cassandra all that much. Or if it did, the woman didn't show it much on her face.

"You have a very interesting life, Aoife. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Aoife shrugged.

"Do they scare you?" Aoife's golden eyes met Cassandra's brown ones.

"My dreams?" the little girl questioned, and Cassandra nodded.

Aoife thought about it for a moment.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I see things that I don't want to see. It was worse when I didn't know how to control it, though." Aoife shuttered. "One time I saw Jason stab a man in the head, and then he scalped the guy. And the man was screaming the entire time... it was a slow death. Painful. He just kept… screaming. And the words were nothing coherent. Just painful sobs and screams and…"

"You are shaking." Cassandra pointed out, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Aoife looked up at the woman with a weak smile.

"Sorry. I don't like thinking about it, and when I do I just see it all over again. But it's okay. Like I said, it's better now."

Aoife's mind went back to her latest dream.

_What if I'm losing control? I don't want to go back to watching Jason's action's. I think if I did, I'd go crazy. _

Aoife suddenly tried to ignore the thoughts in her head. She just wanted to push it aside. She had done it before and she would do it again.

"Hey, Tim got me this video game called Halo. Do you wanna play it with me?"

~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"Awesome!" Aoife exclaimed as she killed Cassandra's character for the billionth time. Barbara was watching as well as she glanced up from her laptop occasionally.

Cassandra shot Aoife a spot on perfect bat glare.

"One. More. Time." She growled, and Aoife just giggled.

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~

If there was one thing Jason hated, it was disposing of dead bodies.

"You just _couldn't _last that long due to blood loss, could you?" Jason grunted as he dumped the body off at a grave yard. (With the man's wounds the Police would chalk up the death to some cult.)

It didn't matter much to Jason. He was a scum bag and his death weighed nothing on Jason's conscious. He got the information he wanted.

As Jason hopped into his car, and started to drive back to his hideout.

_So Slade _is _in Gotham. In for business. But his employer… Aoife didn't give me much to go on. Crazy guy… any escapees from Arkham? Hmmm… I think I would've heard about that. I'll try to talk to Aoife tomorrow. For some reason, her dreams feel that it's important that she sees these things. But the poor girl is confused. She doesn't know what to do with the information that's presented to her. _Jason ran a hand through his hair.

_I hope she doesn't see things too Graphic. She grew up having to watch me kill people, I doubt she wants to see more of that. _

~*~*~*~*~Later in Aoife's Room~*~*~*~*~

"Good night, Aoife." Cassandra smiled as she tucked the little girl into bed.

"Good night, Cass. Thanks for the fun day. It took you about a hundred tries, but you finally beat me at Halo." Aoife chuckled.

"If I want to do something, nothing can stop me. Not even your luck when it comes to finding good weapons on the ground." Cass informed as she got to her feet.

"Sleep well, Aoife." She whispered as she turned off the light and exited the little girl's room, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks." Aoife said with a small smile. However, she wasn't sleepy in the slightest.

The little girl silently crept out of bed and crawled out of the window onto the rooftop.

Aoife sat on top of the roof, looking out at the city. The lights were bright, and the sky was pitched black, the lights draining out the stars. She could hear the honking of cars and shouts of angry cab drivers.

She just sat there, watching everything as if she'd miss something important if she blinked.

"Aoife?"

The little girl jumped a bit, not expecting to hear the voice behind her.

She turned her head around and smiled at the sight of Dick Grayson in his black and blue Nightwing gear.

"Hello." She smile brightly at the man.

"A little cold up here, don't you think?" Dick inquired as he sat next to Aoife.

"It's not that bad." She said with a shrug. Dick wrapped an arm around the girl, and she leaned into his side comfortably. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit cold.

"So what are you doing up here?" he questioned.

"Thinking." Aoife informed.

"About?"

"Everything. The meaning of life, which came first the chicken or the egg, how man planetary systems are there, what is a parallel version of me is like, what it would be like if I were a boy, y'know, stuff like that." Aoife explained with a shrug. Really she was just trying to ignore her dream that she had the night before. She didn't like thinking about how she might have been losing control. Then she was also battling with the thought that she may never have a friend her own age.

"Y'know, girls your age should be wondering when the next Barbie doll comes out." Dick informed.

"Dick, I don't play with dolls." She stated. Dick chuckled.

"Of course you don't."

It was quiet between the two as the cars honked below them.

"Aoife?" Dick questioned softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?" Aoife looked up at him with a baffled expression.

"What? Yes! Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"Well… you seem a bit closed off. Are you lonely or something?" he inquired.

"I'm different." She sighed, and Dick looked at her perplexed.

"Of course you're…"

"No, I mean, no one at school likes me enough to be my friend. I just don't fit in. I don't really like what they're talking about or I'm not really interested, so I usually just read." She shrugged. "I don't have many friends in school." She informed and Dick hugged her tightly.

"You'll make friends, Aoife. I know you will."

Despite how Dick's words comforted her, she still felt hard on herself.

_What's wrong with me? Why don't I like things girls my age like? I mean, I like hanging out with Steph, and Cass, and Jason, and Dick, but… none of them are my age. And Damian is always grumpy, and I hardly get to see Colin. Am I just destined to never have friends my age?_

Dick could feel Aoife hug him tightly, and he knew that she was still upset.

"Everything'll work out." He whispered, then picked her up. Dick notice that she was getting tired by the way she was blinking her eyes to keep awake. He carried her into her bedroom, and Aoife leaned against his chest comfortably as he held her.

"You should get some sleep. You wouldn't want Babs to get upset because you're still awake." Dick placed Aoife in her bed, and then kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Dick couldn't help but feel like he was her Dad. He wouldn't mind having a daughter like her.

"Good Night." He smiled, then left her room, and Aoife drifted off into her dreams.


	4. white lie bréag gan díobháil

Chpt.4

**white lie ****bréag gan díobháil**

_"Time's a ticking time's a ticking. Tick tock. tick tock." Again, Aoife saw the man at the computer typing mindless at what looked like a security wall. _

_"Who are you?" Aoife whispered, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her._

_"Tick tock tick tock. Time's a ticking. Time's a ticking."_

_"Why do you keep saying that? Why are you important in my life that I have to dream about you?" Aoife questioned._

_"Tick tock tick tock. Time's a ticking. Time's a ticking." he chuckled. _

_"Am I losing control?" Aoife exclaimed in frustration. She didn't want to lose control, but what if that was what was happening? What if her control was slipping away?_

_"Tick tock tick tock. Your time is running out." Aoife was surprised by the new line. _

_"Who's time is running out?" she questioned in a whisper. _

_"Tick tock tick tock. Your time is running out, Oracle." _

Aoife shot up awake.

"Barbara." She whispered. Aoife ran downstairs to Barbara's bedroom and opened the door.

"Barbara?" she questioned in a panicked voice. To Aoife's surprise, Barbra sat up in her bed along with Dick next to her.

"Aoife?" Barbara questioned in surprise.

Aoife was confused why Dick was sleeping next to her, but relief rushed through he when she noticed that Barbara was alright.

"Aoife, what's wrong?" Dick inquired with concern.

"N-nothing." Aoife whispered. "Sorry for waking you two up." The girl backed away from the room, and then ran back upstairs.

It was about five A.M. when she woke up, and she sighed. There would be no way that she'd be able to go back to sleep, and she had to get up for school in another two hours.

Aoife curled up in her bed, clutching one of her Teddy bears tightly.

_Someone's after Barbara. Why am I seeing this? Am I supposed to protect her? How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know who the guy is! I can't do this! I don't want to see any of this! _

"Aoife?" The girl looked up to see Dick standing in her bedroom doorway. "Are you alright?" he questioned as he walked further into the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Aoife lied. She didn't want to talk to Dick about her new dreams, because she knew that he would worry too much about her.

"You sure?" he inquired, and Aoife nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes. I need to try to get back to sleep before school." Aoife informed.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then." Dick said as he started to close the door, but Aoife questioned,

"Why were you sleeping in Barbara's bed?" Dick froze for a moment.

"Um… well, she likes it when I sleep with her sometimes. I just comfort her I guess." Dick shrugged. Aoife nodded, and Dick couldn't help but sigh. Just looking at her eyes, he could tell that something was off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dick questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine." she stated sternly. Dick didn't want to leave Aoife when he knew something was wrong, but there was nothing he could do if she didn't want to tell him, so he kissed the girl's head, then started to heard out of the room.

"I hope you sleep well." He whispered.

"You too." Aoife replied. Once Dick left the room, Aoife hugged her teddy bear tighter. When her alarm clock went off, she was waiting for it and quickly turned it off. As she expected, she was unable to go back to sleep.

She slowly got out of her bed and sleepily got dressed into some jeans, black boots, and a red t-shirt. She brushed out her hair and quickly braided it into a single braid.

She then walked downstairs for breakfast.

There sat Cassandra who was eating some pancakes, Dick, who was drinking coffee, and Barbara, who was typing at her computer with a bagel next to her.

"Good morning." Aoife said with her best smile, as she started to pour out some cereal and then added milk.

"Good morning, Aoife." Cassandra said with a small grin.

"Were you able to get back to sleep?" Barbara inquired, looking up from her computer.

"Yeah." Aoife smiled, despite the fact that she was lying. She didn't want Barbara to worry.

She quickly ate her breakfast and grabbed her back pack to head out to school.

"Aoife, do you want me to drive you?" Dick inquired, but Aoife shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Dick." She said with an apologetic smile, then walked out the door.

"She is uneasy." Cassandra pointed out quietly. Dick nodded.

"I noticed, but I don't know about what. I mean, I know she's been having some problems fitting in at school, but there seems to be more to it." Barbara looked up at both Cass and Dick.

"When she feels like we need to know what's wrong, she'll tell us. We just need to be patient. We can't force anything out of her." She explained.

"I know." Dick sighed. "Still doesn't mean I'm not worried."

~*~*~*~*~On the Streets of Gotham~*~*~*~*~

Jason spotted Aoife as she walked to school. Just by the way she was holding herself, Jason could tell that she was tired.

He quickly crept up next to her, and then gave her a warm smile.

"Hey kid." Aoife smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Jason." She yawned, and Jason looked at her with concern.

"You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?" he inquired, and she shook her head sadly.

"No." she answered. "I saw the crazy guy again." She muttered, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Any more info on him?" he questioned, but he was trying not to sound to nosey to make Aoife suspect anything.

"No. I still haven't seen his face, and he was looking at a computer screen again. But he said 'Your time is running out Oracle.' So he's gonna hurt Barbara. I just know it. I… I don't know what to do." Aoife frowned. Jason sighed and gave Aoife a small pat on the back.

"Don't get so worked up, okay? I'll handle stuff. I'll look for whoever is going to try to hurt Babs, alright?"

Aoife smiled up at the man.

"Thank you."

"Just doin' my job, kid." Jason chuckled, and they were outside of Aoife's school. "Now get an education."

As Jason watched the girl run into school, he couldn't help but sigh.

Aoife was the only person who ever saw what he could and did do to people, and not fear him. Aoife understood him as a person, not just an angry man with a knife. She saw him as a man and not a monster. Jason was grateful for that.


	5. friendship Cairdeas

**_Sorry it's taking me FOREVER to update._**

**_I dont own Lewis Carroll's The Jabberwocky _**

**_But... Happy St. Patrick's Day!_**

**_Erin Go Bragh! _**

**_L.L.A.P_**

**_~Laces_**

Chpt.5

**friendship**

**Cairdeas**

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought -_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

"Aoife!" exclaimed her teacher, and she jumped, the voice tearing her mind away from the book she was reading. A book of poems.

"Y-yes Ms. Given?" Aoife questioned with some confusion, still dazed from being torn away from her book.

"Pay attention." The teacher scolded, then turned to the rest of the class. "We have a new student here. This is Danielle Harris." Aoife had to look over a tall boy in front of her to see the new girl.

She had black curly hair and skin the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were a deep brown and she wore a purple sweatshirt with a yellow Batgirl symbol on it.

"Can you please call me Nell?" Aoife could hear the girl whisper to Ms. Given, but seemed to be disregarded.

"Danielle, your seat will be next to the girl in the back with red hair, the one who was reading." She informed, and Danielle, or Nell, as she wanted to be called, made her way to the empty desk next to Aoife.

"Hello." She smiled in a hushed voice at Aoife, and Aoife smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Aoife." She introduced.

"I'm Nell." The girl stated with pride, then looked over at the book Aoife was reading. "Poems?" she questioned. Aoife shyly nodded.

"Yeah. I'm reading one right now by Lewis Carroll. It's really good because there's this Jabberwocky and all these made up words and…" Aoife trailed off. Nobody really cared much about what she read.

"That's so cool." Nell grinned. "I read that poem before." Aoife couldn't help but smile at Nell.

Class went on and when Recess occurred, Aoife found herself not alone.

At first, she sat on one of the benches on the playground, quietly reading her poem book while the other children played tag and kick ball.

"Hello." Aoife looked up to see Nell again.

"Hi again." Aoife smiled and the girl sat next to Aoife on the bench.

"You look kinda lonely sitting here alone. Wanna play?" Nell questioned and Aoife smiled broadly. Nobody ever asked her to play with them unless they needed an extra for a game.

"Okay." Aoife nodded happily as she shoved her book into her small duffle bag that she carried around and followed Nell to the swing set.

The days went on and Aoife and Nell became close friends. They always sat next to each other in class, passing notes about the books they were reading and what was going on in them and other various subjects.

They also always swung on the swings.

Aoife's dreams progressed as well, but she never got any valuable information. She only got restless nights due to the crazy man saying tick tock and she never had anything new to tell Jason.

However, Nell seemed to make thing much better. She enjoyed having a friend who she could easily talk to.

One day after school, the two of them walked to the nearby park and started to swing and talk.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Nell inquired as she swung.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell." Aoife nodded. Nell slowed down the swing, and Aoife did the same. Nell got close to her and looked around, as if no one was around to hear what she was about to say.

"I'm gonna be the next Batgirl." Nell stated seriously. "I've been taking gymnastics and karate and I've been trying to learn all I can in and outside of school. One day I'm gonna be Batgirl. I just know it." Nell said with hope.

She looked at Aoife, as if she expected the girl to laugh at her.

Instead, Aoife smiled at Nell.

"You'd make an awesome Batgirl." She grinned and Nell hugged Aoife tightly. Once she released he friend, she inquired,

"What are you gonna be when you grow up?"

Aoife frowned. She had never put much thought into it. However she smiled,

"I wanna be a leprechaun." She answered.

"A leprechaun?" Nell repeated with a giggle.

"Hey, if you want to be Batgirl, then I want to be a Leprechaun."

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~

Jason wouldn't deny that the smell of rotting flesh didn't bother him. He was rather used to it actually.

It was an acrid stench, but he had smelt much worse. To be honest, his sense of small wasn't as sharp as it used to be, so he counted himself lucky.

"Poor bastard." Jason sighed, kneeling next to the dead body. "You thought you'd be able to stand a chance against Slade Wilson?" he took out the wallet from the corpse pocket.

"FBI agent Benner, huh?" Jason questioned. "Some FBI agent. Got yourself killed pretty easily." He sighed, looking the corpse over.

"Slade didn't leave any evidence either. Pity really." Jason looked through Agent Benner's wallet again.

"Well, at least I have a 25 dollar gift card for Olive Gardens." He shrugged as he walked out of the warehouse where the dead body was and walked down the street innocently going nowhere in particular.

_Slade is close. Chances are he's watching me right now… then again, I'm not his target. For whatever reason, Barbra is. Or rather, _Oracle _is. Either way, she's not safe and neither is Aoife._

Speak of the devil, he noticed Aoife at the park with a little African American girl. Both were laughing as the swung on the swing set.

_Good girl. Finally got yourself a friend._ Jason thought with a smile.

"Hey Jason." Aoife smiled when Jason approached them.

"Hey Kid." He nodded.

"Jason, this is Nell." Aoife informed. "Nell, this is Jason. He's kinda like my Uncle." She informed.

Jason felt some pride swirl in his stomach with Aoife comparing him to an Uncle figure in her life. Normally people denied being acquainted with him.

"Hello Mr. Jason." Nell smiled and Jason chuckled at the girl.

"Just call me Jason, Nell." He smiled.

"Is everything alright, Jason? You look worried." Aoife informed and Jason shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just in the neighborhood and saw you here. Just wanted to drop by and say hey." He shrugged. "I'll talk to you later, okay kid?"

"Okay Jason." Aoife smiled. "Bye."

"it was nice meeting you, Jason." Nell grinned.

"You two, Nell. Stay safe you two." Jason grinned as he walked down the street, back to his hide out.

"Hey Aoife, what was that red stuff on Jason's hands?" Nell inquired.

_She really does want to become Batgirl with her awesome detective skills. _Aoife thought to herself.

"Oh… probably paint."

"Finger paint?" Nell inquired skeptically.

"He's a hands on kinda guy,: Aoife chuckled. _I really hope he didn't just kill someone with his bare hands. _Aoife thought, but didn't want her worry to be apparent.

Aoife knew Jason had a taste for killing people, however, she knew that with him, it could become an addiction.

_I know there is good inside. Just… baby steps I guess. _

~*~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~*~

Barbara respected Jason Todd, but she knew not to get too comfortable around him. he was crazy, unpredictable, and he had murdered several people in the past. Needless to say, Jason Todd wasn't a person who she wanted Aoife to hang around.

However, Barbara couldn't prevent who Aoife talked to on the roof.

"So, has Dickie Bird stopped by and talked to you?" Jason questioned as he sat next to Aoife on the roof, mindlessly twirling his gun around.

The action didn't bother Aoife. She saw him do it enough to know that that was simply something he did to keep his hands occupied. It was like tapping your foot or playing with your hair only more… dangerous.

"Yeah, he stops by a lot actually. He likes talking to Barbara." She informed and Jason chuckled.

"of course he does."

"Dick took me fishing a few days ago, it was fun. I caught a bass." She informed with pride.

Jason nodded his head, but frowned slightly.

"I never liked fishing much. The payoff doesn't seem worth all the patience." Jason informed and Aoife shrugged.

"I guess, but it was a fun way to pass time. Catching the fish was just a bonus." Jason nodded again.

He enjoyed talking to Aoife. It made him feel human. Almost like he _deserved _to live, because he told himself often that he didn't.

"It's great to see that you have a friend. Nell, right?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, she's a lot of fun to hang out with. Y'know she's a Black Belt in Karate?" Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"Majority of the people you know, know over ten different ways to fight, and you get excited over how your friend is a black belt in karate?"

"Well, she's not like everyone. She's not a Superhero." Aoife then giggled to herself. "Not yet anyway. She _really _wants to be Batgirl one day. She _loves _Batgirl."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to be Batgirl?" Jason questioned. "I mean, once Steph gives up the suit." Aoife sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I don't think I deserve the Batgirl title."

"What are you talking about?" Jason questioned. "You'd be an awesome Batgirl. And you'd bring back the original 'red head' Batgirl." He smirked as he messed with her hair.

"I guess, but… I don't know." She sighed. "I mean, I want to become one of you guys one say, but I'm… just not really sure. Batgirl is a pretty big thing. So many people look up to her. And all that pressure…"

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a lot of time to think about this, so don't feel pressured." Jason then took in a deep breath, looking into Aoife's golden eyes. "But if something ever happens to me, you'd be the only one I'd want to take over for Red Hood. I wouldn't want anyone else to." Jason informed.

Jason felt the girl hugging him tightly. No doubt she hung out with Dick. Her hugs were just like his. Warm, long, and comforting. Jason stiffly patted the girls back. He was never god at hugs.

"Jason?"

"Yeah Kid?"

"Did you mean that?" she questioned.

"'Couse I did." There was a pause between the two, and Aoife finally whispered,

"Thank you, Jason." Jason smiled and ruffled her hair.

"No problem kid."


	6. Guilt Ciontacht

**Sorry I'm updating this late, and also for anyone who was reading the Failed Project, I'm really sorry because writers block is eating away at me for the sequel. :(**

**Please enjoy the chapter and sorry for taking forever to update.**

**L. **

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

**Guilt Ciontacht **

"Thanks for taking me along for the game." Nell smiled, looking up at Dick as he was holding Aoife's hand and some popcorn.

"No problem Nell, Aoife insisted that you come with us." Dick smiled brightly as they found their seats in the stadium.

"Who do you think will win the game?" Nell inquired, and Aoife shrugged.

"I dunno. I really hope the Gotham Knights win though, because those Philadelphia Eagles fans can be so violent." Aoife muttered as she watched a group of men with beer bottles yell at each other.

To be completely honest, this was Aoife's first football game, and she was nervous from what she watched on television.

However, she was happy when Dick offered to take her and her new friend. Having a friend her own age seemed to make things a lot better.

Watching the game in person, impossibly enough, seemed more boring to Aoife then watching it on television.

As Nell laughed and cheered, Aoife found that the crowd noise was lulling her to sleep. Slowly, but surely, she drifted off to sleep while the game continued.

_"A distraction." A big man chuckled. Aoife stood right in front of him as he loaded several guns. _

_ He was wearing a black and orange outfit with a mask that was split down the middle. One half was orange, the other half black, and only one of his eyes was visible. _

_ "Slade here." The man stated, talking into a COM link. He paused for a moment, then nodded. "Understood." _

_ Slade stood from behind a few empty seats that were up high._

_ "Wait… where am I?" Aoife muttered, as she looked around, and her eyes widened. She was still in the football stadium! And so was Slade!_

Aoife was startled awake by loud cheering and she looked over at Dick.

"Slade's here." She said quietly, pulling him down so he could hear her.

"Slade…"

There was a loud banging sound and several football players fell to the ground. The crowd gasped, then grew quiet.

Slade strode onto the field, taking out a blow horn.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He spoke, and Aoife looked over at Dick, who was shaking his head.

"This isn't right." He whispered, and Aoife knew what Dick was talking about.

This wasn't Slade's style. Being so out in the open and show boating was something that Slade didn't do.

"Nobody leaves or they get shot." Slade informed, shooting a man trying to run out of the stadium to prove his point.

The entire audience was silent and full of tension. Children clutched their parents in fear, and adults looked alarm, but Dick, Aoife, and even Nell seemed calm and serious.

"Now, we're going to play a little game in substitution for the game that was taking place today."

_This is completely unlike him. _Aoife thought.

"Will an Aoife O'Connor come down here." He stated, and Aoife's body stiffened.

_He knows my name? _Aoife thought with worry.

"Come on Aoife, I know you're out there." Aoife slowly stood to her feet, and Dick stood with her.

"I just want Aoife, Mr. Grayson, and unless you want me to shoot her where she stands, I suggest that you sit back down." Slade stated in a threatening tone.

Dick looked over Aoife.

"It's… it'll be okay. I'll be fine." Aoife whispered, and Dick slowly sunk to his seat, and Aoife made her way onto the field as the stadium watched in silence.

"Why hello there." Slade said in a taunting voice, but it was only for her to hear. "Awfully brave of you to walk up here."

"What do you want from me, Sir?" Aoife inquired, and Slade laughed.

"Honestly, I just wanted to rile up Dick Grayson's feathers. He's like your father, isn't he?"

"You've been stalking Dick?" she questioned, not answering the man's question, and Slade shook his head.

"Not as much as I would like. Job's getting in the way." He shrugged.

"So this is a… distraction?" Aoife questioned, and Slade pulled out a gun, aiming it at the girl. A gasp and rumbling erupted from the stadium.

"But, of course." Slade chuckled, then spoke into the microphone. "Anyone with young children may want to cover their eyes. This girl is about to get shot in the head."

He was giving Aoife a warning. He was giving her time to do something. He was trying to drag this out.

However, if Aoife didn't move he _was _going to shoot her.

Athena quickly kicked the gun out of the man's hands and drove her fist into his gut. Slade was most likely grinning under his mask.

"Nice moves." He grabbed Athena's hand and bent it back, making her scream in pain. "You _almost_ hurt me." he chuckled, then kneed Aoife in the gut.

However, Slade quickly whirled around to face the section where Dick was and aimed his gun at the man, who was running towards the field.

"Sit back down, son." He stated, but then grunted in pain.

Nell was _much _faster than Dick, and had managed to run onto the field, and she kicked Slade as hard as she could on the side of his kneecap, giving him a dead leg.

He turned around, and raised his hand to strike at Nell, when Aoife picked up Slade's gun and aimed it at him.

"Don't you touch her!" she shouted, and Slade right out laughed when he saw the little girl holding the gun.

The was a rumble in the crowd. Clearly they were getting a show, even though they most likely couldn't hear much of it.

"What are you going to do?" Slade questioned as he took a step forward, and Aoife took a small step back. "Are you going to _shoot _me, Aoife?"

"No." a gruff voice stated, and Slade turned around to see Red Hood. "But I will." Jason started shooting at Slade and the man quickly dodged.

Now that Slade was up against someone more powerful than two little girls, the crowd made a run for it.

Dick was quickly on the field, helping Jason take down Slade.

"Aoife! Nell! Get to safety _now_!" Dick shouted, and both girls started running off.

"Batman should be headed over now." Aoife heard Jason say, and her eyes widened.

"No No. No. No." Aoife whispered as she grabbed Nell's hand, and they ran out of the stadium.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Aoife questioned quickly, and Nell shook her head.

"No. Why…"

"Sir?" Aoife turned to look at a man who was standing outside along with several other fleeing people. The man looked over at her.

"Can I borrow your cell phone. I need to call my mom." She said quickly, and the man nodded, handing the phone over to Aoife.

She quickly dialed Barbra's cell.

"Hello?" Barbra questioned.

"Barbra get away from your computers _now_!" Aoife exclaimed.

"Aoife? What are you talking about?"

"Just get away from your computer!" she shouted, and once the man who she borrowed the cellphone from gave her a strange look, Aoife whispered,

"Love you, bye." and hung up, handing the phone back to the man.

"Thank you." She smiled and the man took his phone back, but still looked at her weirdly as he walked away.

"Aoife, what's going on?" Nell questioned.

Aoife looked at Nell, unsure what to say.

"Um… I… you see…"

"Are you two alright?" Batgirl inquired.

"Her kinda Dad is still in the stadium." Nell informed after a quick little squeal because her hero was standing right in front of her.

"Don't worry, help is on the…"

"Why aren't you with Oracle!?" Aoife exclaimed.

"What… what are you talking about?" Stephanie questioned, trying to act like she didn't know Aoife.

"Call Oracle! Tell her to get away from her computer if she is still there!" she exclaimed. Stephanie radioed in.

"O, are you away from the computer?" she questioned, and paused. "O? O, are you there?"

She then looked at the girls.

"She's not picking up." Stephanie informed, her eyes widening. Aoife ran her fingers through her hair.

"Go to her! Help is coming, you said so yourself, and Dick and Jason have Slade under control right now." Aoife exclaimed, and shook her head as Steph took off.

"This is all my fault." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Okay." Nell sighed, placing a hand on Aoife's shoulder. "So, Barbra is Oracle, and Red Hood is Jason. Does that make Dick Nightwing or Batman or…"

"Don't tell _anyone_, Nell." Aoife pleaded and the girl nodded.

"I won't tell… are you alright?" Nell inquired, and Aoife shook her head on the verge of tears.

"There's a lot I gotta tell you. But… but Barbra is in danger and I somewhat saw it coming, and I didn't tell anyone for weeks except for Jason, but I should have told Barbra so she wouldn't get hurt, and some crazy guy is looking for her, and Slade is under his control, and he needed a distraction so that's why he attacked the football field, but clearly the crazy guy's going to hurt Barbra, most likely through the computer, and…"

"Calm down." Nell said in a gentle voice. "Batgirl's going to go and help. Everything's going to be okay."

Aoife sighed and hugged Nell tightly, and Nell hugged her friend back.

Aoife couldn't help but cry softly. She felt guilty that she didn't let Barbra know she was having dreams about a man targeting her.

"This is all my fault."


	7. In School Ar Scoil

Chpt. 7

**In School Ar Scoil **

Nell was trying to keep her composure. She really was. However, Aoife could _feel_ the excitement radiating from her friend's skin.

"So you're not mad at me?" Aoife whispered, trying to get Nell's mind off of the other person sitting next to her on the hospital bench.

"Not at all." Nell shrugged. "I was already thinking that Jason might have been some sort of assassin or killer or something because I _knew_ that that was blood on his hands and not paint. And I knew that you knew about whatever Jason did because you're kinda bad at covering things up, no offense." Nell smiled, ever the detective. "And I can understand why you'd want to keep this all a secret."

Nell couldn't help but look over at Steph, who was out of costume now, waiting with the two kids.

"It's great to actually meet you without the… y'know… mask." Nell said with a smile, looking at her hero.

Steph smiled at her.

"I'm just sorry you had to be pulled into this mess." Steph sighed, but gave the girl a small grin.

"Well, at least Barbra's okay." Nell said with some optimism.

"Yeah, thanks to Aoife being so adamant about going to her. No offense Aoife, but you were kinda scary." Steph informed, and Aoife shook her head.

"I had been having dreams that I apparently needed to see and I was so confused what they meant, so I kept to myself. I'm just happy she's okay. If she died… it would have been my fault."

"So you kept seeing a crazy guy at a computer screen?" Steph questioned, and Aoife nodded.

"Do you know who it could be?" Aoife inquired, and Steph shook her head.

"'Fraid not."

"But I do." Barbra informed as Cass wheeled her out of the hospital room. "The only person capable of sending a blast from their computer similar to the Canary cry, _and_ be able to hack though all of my codes, would be Calculator."

"But didn't his brain kinda fry?" Steph questioned.

"Fried brains get better?" Nell suggested with a small shrug.

"She may be right." Barbra nodded. "If he is still trying to get better, that would explain why he's going after Oracle and not Barbra Gordon. He most likely doesn't remember learning who I am. And it would explain why he sounds crazy to Aoife. Because he most likely _is_ crazy."

"So what do we do now that we know this? How do we find him?" Steph questioned and Barbra looked over at Aoife.

"Aoife, do you think you could try to see where he is when you're in your dream state?" she inquired, and the girl nodded seriously.

"I'll try." She informed.

"Meanwhile Cass will stay with me while I'm on the computer to get me out if I need to." Barbra stated, and Cass nodded her head from behind the woman.

Just then, Dick entered the room and smiled ear to ear when he saw that Barbra was alright.

"Steph called and told me what happened, but I'm still happy to see that you're okay." Dick smiled.

"What happened to Slade?" Nell inquired. Dick first looked shocked at Nell but then remembered the conversation he had with Steph on the cell phone. Nell _knew_.

"Slade got away." Dick informed regretfully.

"Is everyone okay?" Aoife inquired with concern, and Dick nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't like how Slade's still loose." He grumbled. He and Slade went way back, and Aoife knew that Dick hated the man.

"We'll get him soon." Barbra said in a tired voice. "Right now we all need to get home. Nell, you're sleeping over the night?" Barbra questioned and the girl nodded.

"Alright, let's get home."

~*~*~*~*~*~Later That Night~*~*~*~*~*~

_"She's still alive." Growled the man that Aoife figure was calculator. "Someone got her out of the room in time! You didn't do your job Wilson! You didn't have a big enough distraction!" the man shouted and Slade was on the phone._

_ "I held up a football game. There's many bats. It's going to take a lot to drive them away from the target." Slade responded. _

_ "Just _do _it Wilson. Once you do you will be paid! Now get on it!" the man shouted, then hung up. "Time's a tickin'. Time's a tickin'. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."_

_ Aoife tried to look around the building, but she was being restrained from walking out the door. Whenever she tried everything started to fade. So instead she had to examine the room. _

_ She looked at the paper and the room structure. _

_ "It looks like a… school? The windows are taped up." Aoife noted at the black paper taped over the window. _

_ Unfortunately, the image started to fade. _

_ "No. No, I can't wake up!" Aoife exclaimed as she still tried to look around. "No, don't wake up!" _

"No!" Aoife exclaimed, waking Nell up.

"Aoife, are you alright?" she questioned, eyes wide. Aoife grunted in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't find where he was. It's some school or something… the windows are taped up with black paper, but I can't see the building!" she exclaimed with frustration.

"Hey, it'll be alright. At least you know what it kinda looks like, right?" Nell said, and Aoife sighed.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." She informed sadly.

"Don't worry Aoife. I'm sure everything'll be fine. Maybe you could draw the things that you saw. Maybe that'll help." Nell smiled, trying to comfort her friend.

With a shaking hand, Aoife reached out for a notepad and pencil and started to sketch what she saw.

"Looks like a class room." Nell stated, looking at Aoife's finished picture.

"That's what I was thinking when I was there." Aoife nodded.

"You should show this to Barbra tomorrow and see if she knows where this is." Nell informed, and Aoife nodded.

"Hey, Aoife?" Nell inquired, and Aoife looked her friend in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to see in your dreams?" she inquired, and Aoife had to think about that for a moment. Nobody had ever asked her that before.

"Well… it's like I'm standing in the room with the person, but I can't touch anything, and sometimes when I try to move away, I can't leave a certain area. And I can't ever close my eyes. It's weird."

"It's cool." Nell smiled. She then glanced over at the clock and sighed. "We better go to sleep."

Aoife looked over at the clock and frowned at the red numbers blaring, _4:51_.

"Sorry for waking you up." Aoife sighed.

"No problem." Nell grinned. "This has been the most exciting day of my life." She giggled, then got comfortable on the bed again.

"Good night, Aoife." Nell said with a yawn.

"Good night, Nell." Aoife smiled, then laid her head on the pillow.

Aoife didn't have any dream the rest of the night, which was a great relief to her.


End file.
